The invention relates to a power tool such as a lawnmower or the like, comprising at least one knife driven in rotation by a drive motor about an axis of rotation, wherein the power tool comprises a drive shaft on which a disk is arranged wherein on a face of the disk which is facing the ground in operation the at least one knife is arranged and wherein the spacing of the radial outer edge of the knife relative to the axis of rotation is smaller than the radius of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,463 discloses a lawnmower with a drive shaft that drives a knife and a disk that is arranged above the knife, i.e., on the side of the knife that is facing the mower housing. Since the diameter of the disk is smaller than the length of the knife, grass that is cut in the outer area can fly past the disk and can lodge within the mower housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,467 discloses a lawnmower with a cup-shaped component which projects downward past the knife and in this way prevents that dirt is thrown into the housing. The knife is directly screwed onto the drive shaft. The disk comprises at the disk center an opening in which a sleeve is arranged that surrounds the drive shaft so that the disk is supported on the drive shaft in a free-floating manner.